The Symbiote Groot
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Groot is taken over by a Symbiote. Warning: None-con, tentacles, cum-flation, nausea


"Hey, Groot, hand me the thing with the thing on top." Rocket says while rummaging through a chest of spare parts he had acquired over the years; It all seemed like junk, but Rocket could make near anything using these scraps.

"I'm gonna create a more stable holding bin for this big pile of goo and then we can throw it into Svarnak's butt hole before it…" He was blissly unaware of the scene behind him, focusing on a mechanical bit, probably taken from that of a ships engine. There were blue wires attached to it, the alloy was strong, better then the weak glass the goo was incased in now, or what he though the Symbiote was encased in.

Rocket was shocked that the thing with the thing on top was not in his hand yet, Groot was usually such a good help, and was one of few who understood Rocket when he spoke in such general terms. He held up the device, inspecting it and rubbing his chin "Am I going to have to wait for my Bar Mitzvah or are you going to hand me the—"

Suddenly he was cut off by the rugged, uncharacteristically enraged sound of his friend "I AM VENOM!"

He was shocked at what he saw when his wide eyes turned to face the Black colossal with the large black leaves covered in thorns and spiked vines.

He dropped the object that was in his hands "Groot!" He turned his body, hands up as if to calm the other, he tried backing towards the door, but the Symbiote had the upper hand and was ready for Rocket's attempted retreat.

A black vine snapped towards the raccoon, wrapping around his arm in a death grip, cutting off circulation, his arm quickly began to feel cold. "Awk!" He yelped as he was tugged roughly, his shoulder felt like it might have dislodged from his socket.

"Peter!" He shouted loudly in a panic before he was dragged off the ground and pulled beside his former friends face. "Wake up old buddy! don't do anything drastic" he begged, eyes darted around them, looking for something that could help. Where the hell were the other? Still in the med bay he presumed. "I don't wanna hurt you Groot!" He growled before kicking him in the chest, his foot became engulfed in the black goo, it felt like he had stepped into a vat of tar. The black skin slowly creeped up his leg, Rocket frantically trying to pull his foot out of the being, vines wrapped around his legs, urging him to be still.

Rocket could feel the tentacles running over his tight suit, pressing into every crevices that was blocked by the orange fabric. "Groot this isan't you— you're no—" Rocket snapped his snout shut suddenly as the pink vines inside Groots mouth reached out, Rocket's heart picked up, it was trying to get inside him, why was it trying to get inside him?

He felt the pink, moist tentacles rubbing his snout, going under the loose of his muzzle, luckily his teeth were clenched in a harsh unpassable wall "Mmm!" Rocket screamed from his throat, trying to make noise anything that could be heard.

Tenticles began crawling and squirming up Rocket's tight pant leg, roughly pulling at his fur. Rocket's stomach raised and fell fast, he kept hopeful that Star Lord and the others were on their way, but the closer the appendage got the more he fought. He pressed his hand against Groots chest, trying to put a distance between himself and his friend, but his arm only ended up getting engulfed, trapped in the tar.

Rocket felt something poking him in a place no one had touched him, he jerked "NO!" He shouted without thinking, the vines from Groots mouth shot in, filling his hole with the individual appendages, sickly wiggling down his throat. "Ahhhh!" He groaned, his vocals became muffled

His body was frantic as the tin tip of Groots vine pushed into his tail hole, the deeper the vine traveled the wider it seemed to get. The sharp tips of Groot's fingers grew into thicker vines that pulled at the fabric between Rocket's legs.

Rocket whimpered, his anus throbbed, his kicking and fighting becoming more docile, he was getting tired, and began to realize the poinlessness of straining his body. The Symbiote fused with Groot was to strong for Rocket. He heard a ripping sound, a cool air connected with his thigh before a swarm of swampy tentacles raced to his hole, fighting for a spot inside the raccoons body.

Rocket squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing hitched as the attention to his rectum was just to much, he'd never felt so full, so uncomfortable. He felt like he would tear in half, and as the vines caused lumps in his abdomen to rise, he thought he might.

His throat was doing no better, filled with vines that made his esophagus look fat and swollen, his gag reflex had long since silenced as his throat was fucked raw, if it wasn't for the moisture coming from Groots tongue, his throat would not be lubricated at all.

More of the symbiote's Black vines ripped fabric off his shoulder, slithering down his chest and over his nipples, touching him everywhere, making him feel disgusting and shamed. He felt vines twisting inside him, focing their way further, even when met with the end of the line, then twisted together, stuffing the animal until the appendages twitched, then suddenly released a hot and thick pool of liquid inside his rectum. His abdominan bubbled up, looking bloated with a round curve where the liquid flooded him.

He breathed heavy out of his nose, bile ran down his throat, the vines in his mouth also began pumping a liquid into him. He didn't know how much he had taken, but the moment his mouth was released he began to spit up the fluids, coughing roughly through burning lungs.

Rocket heard gasping— one that wasn't coming from him. He looked to the door leading into the hallway, Peter was there, shooting off his gun at Groot. the Blackness around Rocket resolved, Groot screeched and backed up, dropping it's victim onto the floor as it shielded himself. He ran out the back door.

"Rocket!" Peter called, removing his mask "What happened!" He eyed his partners body, it didn't take a genius to put together, even Rocket didn't bother trying to explain it, he just hunched over, putting two fingers down his throat and gagging, he didn't care if Peter saw, he had to get this thick, black tar out of his stomach. He began throwing up the bile that was an inky black substance. It tasted acidic on his tongue, he couldn't describe the gut wrenching taste, only that he knew he'd never forget it. He pressed a paw down on his swollen midsection, the substance came out of his other end also. Peter was in silent shock as he watched, not knowing what to do.

Rocket eyes were glazed over, he was sweating, occasionally jerking forward as a wave of nausea went through him. After a few vomit-less moments, Peter found the courage to rub his friends back "Want me to get you some water?"

Rocket didn't look at him, he simply began to slowly stand, using Peter for support in what felt like the biggest struggle of his life "I'm goin to the med bay" he said breathlessly, He walked out of the room with a limp in his step


End file.
